The Malfoys
by Eventuality
Summary: Co-written by Jen Riddle. A relative of Draco transfers from Beuxbattons and joins Hogwarts! A muggle-born discovers the past of The Malfoys and finds out more than she should. Will feelings change? DHr! RR!


_The Malfoys  
Chapter 1: Ms. Cassandra Black  
By Ulin & Jacki  
_  
**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.  
**  
AUTHORS POV  
  
Summer holidays were over and the train to Hogwarts came to a halt as it reached Hogwarts.  
  
Young students came bustling out of the train. Some confused, some excited.  
  
And an old familiar voice speaks as Hermione hears it the seventh time – and her last time too.  
  
"First years' first years'! Please follow me," Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione was now in the 7th year and she would be turning 17 in 19 days. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both dentists. Hermione first found out she was a witch when she received a letter from Hogwarts one fine day when she was eating breakfast. Her parents were ecstatic to receive such news. Hermione also made new friends, Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived and Ronald Weasley who was known as Ron. They became the Golden Trio and had a very good friendship. Hermione excelled in all her studies topping each and every one of her classes except for Potions. She was the smartest witch of the century.  
  
Hermione of course, was head girl. Now that she was in the 7th year. Hermione was definitely elated when she found out the good news.  
  
The head boy on the other hand, was Draco Malfoy. He was the Golden Trio's nemesis and he was the Slytherin Prince. Borned into the Malfoy family, his father had taught him how to be mean and uncaring. He was cunning by nature and was sorted in Slytherin. Even though he was mean and uncaring, he was extremely protective of the ones he loved. He too excelled in his studies and was ranked in second, right behind Hermione. Because he was behind a 'Mudblood', his father abused him and scolded him for losing to Hermione. Draco Malfoy was Professor Serverus Snape's favourite and so, he topped Potions instead of Hermione. Draco Malfoy was a huge heartthrob at Hogwarts. Many girls fancied him no less. But Malfoy didn't even notice them because he would be in a world of his own...  
  
Draco Malfoy had a secret. A secret that only him and his family knew. A secret that he would not disclose to anyone else. No one knew how much pain and suffering Malfoy was going through. They are all thinking that he is just an arrogant little bastard who enjoys life by humiliating and insulting people.  
  
"Harry, we better go get a coach before they all get taken up," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I want to arrive there early! My stomach's grumbling already," Ron complained.  
  
"Alright alright. I just wanted to say hello to Hagrid first," Harry said.  
  
The trio managed to find a coach and boarded it. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a girl shouting, "Wait for me! Wait for me!"  
  
"Hey! Do you need a ride?" Hermione asked looking out.  
  
"Yes I need one badly," the girl replied.  
  
"You can bunk in with us," Hermione replied.  
  
"Thank you very much," the girl replied and hopped unto the coach where the trio was in.  
  
"Phew! I thought I had to walk all the way up there," the girl exclaimed to herself.  
  
"Why hello there, I'm Hermione. And these are my friends, Harry and Ron," Hermione said introducing herself.  
  
"Hello," the boys said in unison.  
  
"I'm Cassandra. I got transferred from Beuxbattons," Cassandra replied.  
  
By then, the boys were submerged in discussing about Quidditch.  
  
"Oh! So you are the new transferred student Dumbledore asked me to look after," Hermione said surprised.  
  
"What a coincidence! Your headmaster – what's his name again?"  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
"Right Dumbledore told me that the head girl would be looking after me... so I suppose you are the head girl?" Cassandra said.  
  
"Mighty right you are. What year are you in right now?" Hermione asked curious.  
  
"I'm in the third year. I just turned 13 a week ago," Cassandra said happily.  
  
"Oh. I'm in the seventh year. So why did you transfer? Why not stay in Beuxbattons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you but you got to promise to keep it a secret," Cassandra said.  
  
"Sure thing," Hermione replied confidently.  
  
"Well my mum passed away sometime last year. She was murdered by you-know- who. So I had to move and live with another relative. Beuxbattons was too far for her, so I had to transfer to Hogwarts," Cassandra whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Oh man. I'm so sorry Cassandra. Who do you live with right now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A distant relative," Cassandra replied casually.  
  
"Oh. Oh yes! What house are you sorted into?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not sure. Your headmaster –,"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione helped her.  
  
"Yeah him, he told me that he will sort me later, after the feast," Cassandra replied.  
  
"Oh okay. There's also one more thing. After once you have been sorted, you can come look for me because then I'll bring you to the Head Prefects' living quarters and you can stay there for three months. After the three months you will live together with your house," Hermione finished.  
  
"Oh okay, thanks," Cassandra thanked.  
  
"Well here we are. I'll see you after the feast. Bye!" Hermione said and left the coach.  
  
'Guess I'm all alone again. I wonder if I'll ever get to see him here...," Cassandra wondered.  
  
CASSANDRA POV  
  
'I wonder why the headm—Dumbledore asked me to meet him before the feast,' I thought.  
  
I came face to a stone gargoyle and read from a piece of paper, "Lemon Drops,"  
  
The gargoyle immediately turned and I hopped onto a step. It continued turning and turning until it reached a door and stopped.  
  
I knocked on the door and I heard a small but firm voice saying, "Come in,"  
  
I quickly but steadily opened the door and entered the office unknown to me.  
  
"Why hello there Ms. Black. I see you managed to get here right on time," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good Evening Professor. May I ask why you called me here?" Cassandra asked politely.  
  
"Ah right. I just wanted to brief you before the feast. The head girl is Ms. Granger who will be looking after you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor. I already met her on the coach. She is very friendly," Cassandra said.  
  
"You already met her? That's splendid! Now later during the feast, you may sit anywhere you want since you have not been sorted. After the feast you can come and find me and I will sort you. I would have sorted you now but Minerva took the hat down already," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"That's alright Professor," Cassandra reassured him.  
  
"Okay. And has Ms. Granger told you about your living quarters yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes she has Professor," Cassandra told him.  
  
"Great. That's all I need to brief you on. You can make your way to the Great Hall now," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Ah yes. Professor? Do you think I might be able to get a chance to meet him?" Cassandra asked, knowing that Dumbledore knew who she was referring to.  
  
"Fate will decide it all, my young one," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Sir," Cassandra replied and left the office.  
  
**A/N**  
  
Review! 2nd chapter coming soon. Please review. We want to know what you thought about it. Thank you.  
  
Ulin & Jacki


End file.
